1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device or a liquid ejecting apparatus including a piezoelectric element. The present invention also relates to. The present invention relates to a method of driving a piezoelectric device and a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid ejecting head mounted on a liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an ink jet recording head in which a part of a pressure generating chamber communicating with nozzle openings from which ink droplets are discharged is configured by a vibration plate, and which discharges an ink as the ink droplets from the nozzle openings by deforming the vibration plate using a piezoelectric element and pressurizing the ink within the pressure generating chamber.
The piezoelectric material used as a piezoelectric layer configuring such a piezoelectric element requires a high piezoelectric properties and as the representative example of the piezoelectric material, there is lead zirconate titante (PZT). However, from the viewpoint of environmental problems, a non-lead piezoelectric material or a piezoelectric material in which the content of lead is reduced has been required. As the piezoelectric material that does not contain lead, for example, a BiFeO3-based piezoelectric material containing Bi and Fe has been used (for example, see JP-A-2007-287745).
However, since the piezoelectric layer formed of a complex oxide in which lead is removed or the content of lead is reduced does not have a sufficient displacement compared with lead zirconate titanate (PZT), it is necessary to improve displacement.
Such a problem arises not only in the ink jet recording head but also in other heads used in the liquid ejecting apparatus which discharge droplets other than ink. In addition, such a problem also arises in a piezoelectric element which is used in piezoelectric devices other than the liquid ejecting head.